Can a Broken Heart be Healed
by Plutobaby494
Summary: After being betrayed by the one woman he thought he could love, Tristan closed off his heart.While riding through the woods he finds an abandoned baby, can the baby open his heart again?
1. Oh Boy

Plutobaby494: Ok, this just popped up in my head while I was trying to get to sleep last night. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, don't sue!

ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 1

Tristan rode through the dense woods surrounding Hadrian's Wall, scouting for his commander Arthur. Tristan and the rest of the Knights were still in service to Rome for three more years until he could be free. Tristan didn't really care what happened to Rome or Briton but like his father before him he was trapped in a deal with Rome. Deciding that the area was secure, he rode back to the gate and waved to a roman guard, telling him to let him in.

The guard did as he was told and opened the gate for the scout. Tristan put his horse in the stable and continued to go find Arthur to report. He found him sitting with the rest of the knights at the Tavern watching Gawain and Galahad have a drinking contest. Tristan walked up behind him and waited for them to finish, everyone's attention was on the two people playing.

Gawain ended up winning like all the other times, Galahad did not seem to hold his liquor very well because he slumped down and choked on his ale. Coughing and sputtering he took deep breaths while the rest of the knights, except Tristan laughed at him. Gawain grabbed his shoulders and gave them a light squeeze as if saying, "Better luck next time". Galahad just glared at him which made Gawain chuckle at him, in more ways than one Galahad was still just a child. Tristan grunted causing everyone at the table to jump grabbing their chests.

"God Tristan, don't do that you'll kill us one day" Lancelot said glaring at Tristan. Tristan ignored him and said to Arthur "The areas secure". Arthur nodded and was about to offer him a seat to join them but Tristan quickly left without saying anything.

Arthur sighed and looked after him. Lancelot took a swig of his ale and said "He's been like that ever since Ella"

Dagonet looked at him like he was stupid "Wouldn't you be too, if someone did that to you" he said hotly.

Lancelot took another drink and shrugged. A few weeks ago, Tristan had been betrayed by the one woman he chose to open his heart to and she stomped all over it. Ella was a very beautiful woman who had long blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. He body was right in all the right areas, and she was the one woman Tristan chose to love and asked her to marry him. The day before his wedding night he had walked in on Ella and a roman soldier lying naked on his bed. Tristan swore off love and went cold after that, only interacting with people when he had too.

Arthur glared at his friend and followed Tristan out of the bar, walking up to find him standing on top of the wall staring out into the setting sun. His face was emotionless but his eyes told all the sadness that he was keeping to himself.

"Are you ok, Tristan" Arthur said walking near him. Tristan didn't respond and kept looking out into the distance.

"Tristan, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what that felt like, what it still feels like" Arthur said putting his hand on Tristan's shoulder, normally Tristan would shrug it off, but he didn't so Arthur took this as a sign to keep going.

"But Tristan it's not good to keep it all bottled up, it will only make it worse" Arthur said "Please we are all very worried about you"

Tristan again didn't respond but turned to look at Arthur and the roman commander almost had to look away. There was so much pain in Tristan's eyes that tears prickled Arthur's own eyes, but Tristan's face still held that emotionless mask.

Tristan saw this and turned his head again, his black hair falling into his face covering his eyes. Tristan wasn't crying, far from it. He wouldn't let himself cry his village back home in Samaria always told him to let his emotions out, not to be afraid to show it but Tristan had always held the belief that if he cried people would think him weak. He wouldn't let himself cry than when he left his home, he won't let himself cry now.

"Tristan I…" but Tristan didn't give Arthur the chance to continue. He swiftly walked away from him and said "I'm going for a ride"

Tristan left Arthur on the wall and didn't notice a tear fall down his cheek. **(Authors note: And NO, this is not an Arthur/Tristan story, Arthur just is too caring and hates to see it when one of his knights is in pain, physical or emotional). **Tristan walked quickly toward the stable to get on his horse and go for a quick ride. He felt smothered and that everyone was staring at him. He needed to get out of this place for a little while; a nice ride would do the trick. Riding out of the gate he ignored the roman guard muttering about waking him up twice if he was just going to go back out again.

Tristan rode fast pushing his white horse hard until he reached the forest. Slowing his horse down to a trot he just closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature around him. A few hours later Tristan was riding slowly back towards Hadrian's Wall the slow way, he usually didn't take this way, because it was out of their way and was woad infested.

Opening his eyes sharply when he heard a soft cry, he looked around for the source of the noise. He noticed he was in a fairly large clearing. There was another soft cry and he looked up to a tree branch that was hanging down with a wiggling sack hanging down from it.

Tristan dismounted his horse and walked over to it, carefully unhooking the sack from the branch he found it to be really heavier than he expected and almost dropped it. Tristan untied the knot that was on the sack and noticed there where small holes in the sack, like if something needed to breathe. After the knot was undone, Tristan opened the sack and failed to stop a gasp.

Inside was a whimpering baby boy, not more than a year old. Blood red hair was in patches on his head, and wide violet eyes filled with tears looked back at him. The baby was in peasant clothes indicating that his family wherever they were, was not too wealthy. What puzzled him the most was that this baby was Irish, his hair and eyes pointing out this, but the nearest Irish village was up in the northern half of Briton a seven days ride from here.

"Oh, boy" Tristan said looking down at the baby.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where did you find him?" Vanora cried. Arthur and the rest of the knights were gathered around the round table staring at Tristan who was holding the baby.

"In a sack hanging from a tree" Tristan replied coolly.

Vanora just stared at Tristan for a moment before glaring at the nearest object. It happened to be Bors she was glaring at.

"That has to be the lowest thing I have ever seen, leaving a child all alone in the woods, where those damn blue devils could kill him" Vanora said taking her anger out on Bors.

"We don't know that, they could have been killed by woads" Gawain said.

"Oh, yea and out of consideration of his life the woads just left him to die of starvation hanging from a tree, come on Gawain. He was abandoned" Vanora yelled looking at him. Gawain shrunk under her gaze. 

"I agree, if they were killed by woads they would have spared no mercy on him, even though he is a child" Arthur said.

Tristan nodded in agreement, and looked at the child, who was staring around the room with wide innocent eyes. A wet tear from crying was still on his cheek and Tristan reached up to wipe it away. A tiny hand grabbed his finger and stuck it in his mouth sucking on it. Tristan smiled. Arthur and the rest of the knight's eyes bulged, Tristan hadn't smiled in weeks.

"Was there any kind of note, or anything to identify him with?" Vanora asked him.

Tristan nodded his head no and put the child in the crook of his arm. The baby yawned and his eyes started closing and soon he was fast asleep, his small chest going up and down.

Arthur looked at his friend and saw him putting the child to sleep. He smiled; maybe this child could mend Tristan's heart.

"Now, we have a problem" Dagonet said.

A chorus of "what's" went around the room. Dagonet stared at the child resting in Tristan's arms.

"Where's he going to stay? And for how long?" he said.

"With Vanora of course" Galahad said. Everyone looked around at her.

"As cute as he is, I don't have anymore room. The new baby took up the last bed. He can't stay with me" Vanora said in a sad voice.

"Than where will he sleep?" Gawain asked.

"I'll take him" Tristan said. Lancelot looked like he was ready to protest, but stopped when Arthur held up his hand. Looking at Arthur, he sighed this was one fight he wouldn't win. Arthur nodded to Tristan. Arthur hoped that this would be the child that healed Tristan's heart. Tristan and the baby walked out of the room and down to Tristan's room. Tristan laid the sleeping child in his bed and put the sheets up around him to keep him warm. Turning and sitting in a cushy armchair he watched the baby's chest slowly rise and fall with each breath that he took. Before long Tristan fell asleep in the chair. Little did any of them know that this child would have a greater impact on their lives than anyone could have expected.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Well, how is it? Please tell me if I should continue this story!

PLEASE R&R


	2. Baby Troubles

Plutobaby494: Ok, I decided to give this story a chance so here's the next chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur.

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 2

I don't know if any of you have ever had a baby or had to take care of one, but it's not so fun. I mean their cute and everything but with everything that comes with it. That's what was going through Lancelot's head when the newest tenant of the castle was sitting in his arms. Tristan came down and put him in a very sleepy Gawain's arms and left saying that he had to go scouting. Ever since Tristan left, the kid had done nothing but cry.

"I have a headache Gawain, shut that kid up" Galahad said across the table rubbing his temples.

"Maybe if you would stop losing to Gawain in a drinking contest, you wouldn't have any headaches" Lancelot said smirking at him. Galahad glared at him and rested his head in his hands.

"Why is it crying?" Lancelot asked.

Gawain shrugged and said "Don't know ask, Vanora or Bors. They've had many of them. Bors was sleeping off a hangover from last night, so that left Vanora left but Vanora was nowhere in sight. Lancelot groaned and the baby let out a loud shriek, thankfully the Tavern as it usually was every morning was deserted except for the three knights.

"Good going, Lancelot. Piss off the kid more" Galahad said angrily.

"Why did Tristan leave him with us? Why not Arthur?" Lancelot said suppressing another groan.

Gawain shrugged again and started bouncing the baby on his knee which only made him cry more. Arthur and Dagonet came through the Tavern door and walked over to the three knights. Before Arthur could say anything the baby was thrust into his arms. He continued crying making such a loud ruckus that Vanora came through the back door.

"Ok, what's with all the noise" she said blowing a stray piece of red hair out of her face.

"It's the kid, it won't shut up" Galahad said glaring at the child.

"Honestly, did you really think he would stop crying just cause you told him to too?" Vanora asked them. The knights just stared at her.

"Men" Vanora said irritably "You can't order around a child, that baby is probably hungry or have you even bothered to check?" Vanora asked. The knights just stared at each other again.

"What have you done so far"? Vanora asked fearing her answer. Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad smiled sheepishly at her. Vanora just hit her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration.

"My god, no wonder he's crying" She said **(Authors Note: No offense to anyone). **

"Ok Galahad, pass me the ale, and will feed him already. If it will shut it up" Lancelot said grumpily.

Vanora hit Lancelot across the back of the head, and frowned at him "You can't give him ale, what are you thinking? He's a baby" Vanora said over the infant's cries.

Lancelot shrugged and Vanora sighed and said "Where's Tristan anyway, didn't he say he would take care of him"

"I sent him out to scout, to see if he can find his parents or whoever left him, they can't have got that far" Arthur said.

Vanora looked at Arthur crossly.

"Hold on, I know what to feed him" Vanora said walking into the back room. She came back minutes later with a leather skin pouch with a suction cup on the top **(Authors Note: Looks like a nipple that goes on a bottle). **

Taking the baby from Arthur she placed the cup in his mouth and the cries were replaced with sucking noises. Galahad sighed and said "Finally".

"What's in that?" Dagonet asked interested.

"Yaks milk, it's supposed to taste similar to mothers milk, it calms them and fills their tummies" Vanora said. Everyone but Dagonet cringed, Yaks milk tasted disgusting and yet this kid was sitting in her arms drinking away.

After the skin pouch was empty Vanora took the cup away and smiled at the babe "There all better now" she said in a high voice. The baby let out a high pitched giggle that made the rest of the knights' smile, even being a pain in the butt, they had to admit, this child was cute.

Vanora smiled again and started tickling the baby's belly, and the baby started laughing and giggling. Vanora sighed and handed the baby back over to Arthur.

"That should hold him for a while" she said walking away into the back room where her children slept.

"I can tell your going to be trouble" Arthur said with humor in his voice, looking down at the baby's violet eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, the kid was crying again, just as loud and even more obnoxious than before. The Knights minus Tristan who still hadn't come back from scouting and Vanora had tried everything to get him to stop, but the kid would not stop crying.

"Why won't he shut up, do what you did before, Vanora" Galahad cried desperately.

"I tried, he's not hungry" Vanora said. Lancelot had gotten the honor of holding the wailing infant. Lancelot was seriously doubting ever having children of his own one day.

"I'm never having any children, ever" Lancelot voiced his thoughts. Arthur looked at his best friend thoughtfully wondering if Tristan had found anything, if not than him and his knights would go crazy.

Just as the child let out another loud wail, Tristan stepped into the Tavern and walked over to them. Lancelot noticing him thrusted the baby into his arms and said "He's your problem now, you're the one who said you'd take care of him" Lancelot and the rest of the knights including Vanora and Arthur's eyes widened. Once the baby had got put in his arms he quit crying almost instantly and laid his head on his chest. His unusually long, blood red hair that reached past his ears, had become messy in the hours that he had been gone. Tristan raised an eyebrow at them and sat down with the baby still in his arms.

"I leave for a couple hours and you all fall apart" Tristan said with amusement in his voice.

"Ah shut up, Tristan" Galahad said "We've been keeping an eye on him all day, did you find anything about his parents?"

"No" Tristan said "In the clearing that I found him in, there was a few tracks but the light drizzle last night made them difficult to read. I think that his parents left him there" Tristan said. The baby shifted against his chest and Tristan realized something.

"He doesn't have a name" he said to the rest of the knights.

"That's right, we just kept calling him the kid and it, or Galahad has been mostly" Bors said looking at Tristan thoughtfully. Galahad just glared at him.

"There was nothing that I found with him that could identify him, so well have to give him a new one" Tristan said. The knights nodded their heads in agreement.

"How about Morgan" Galahad suggested, but was shot down by Lancelot.

"No, that sounds to girly" he said.

"Kay" Galahad tried again picking a more masculine name.

"No way, that's stupid" Lancelot said again.

"Well, than why don't you suggest something" Galahad said angrily.

"How about Tiere" Tristan said.

Everyone looked at him, than looked thoughtful. Arthur grinned at Tristan "I think that's a fine name" he said.

Tristan lifted the child off his chest and looked at him "What do you think, huh? Does Tiere sound good to you?" Tristan said lifting him into the air. Tiere giggled in confirmation and Tristan smiled. "I thought so too" Tristan said. The knight were so busy laughing at the sight of Tristan and the baby that they did not notice a Roman spy listening to their every word. He smiled and said to himself "We found him" than got up and left the tavern walking toward his post. His commander (who is not Arthur) would be so proud of his new information.

Walking into his quarters he sat down on a beat up old desk, and pulled out a blank scroll. Writing a brief letter to his commanding officer about his new information he tied the note to a carrier bird's leg that was trained to find people and deliver messages long miles away.

The bird flew fast for a half and hour trying to find his masters camp. Finally he found it a makeshift campsite and flew down to a perch on the tent he sensed his master in, waiting outside of him to finish his business.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Commanding Roman officer Ueuji, stood in front of a woman and a man, the woman was quite small and had flaming red hair and blue eyes. The man had rich blonde hair with violet eyes, both were Irish and were tied to a pole.

"Reiki, I will ask you one more time, where is he?" Ueuji yelled at her.

"You will never get my son, you bastard" Reiki yelled. Ueuji slapped her and left a red hand print on her pale face.

"Reiki, you were always to stubborn" Ueuji said as if he was scolding a naughty child.

"You cannot have him" Her husband yelled, than he was punched in the gut. Ueuji walked up in front of him.

"Let see if you are smarter than you wife" he said "Tell me where he is and I'll spare you life" the man stared at the officer defiantly and didn't answer. Ueuji got mad and punched him again.

"Don't be stupid, I will find him one way or another! Make it easier on yourselves and tell me where you hid him" Ueuji said.

"Go to hell, me and Gevan are not going to tell you anything" Reiki said glaring at him. Ueuji got angry and punched Reiki this time and said "Well, sorry to have to cut our meeting short but I will come back and hopefully your answers will be better" than walked out of the tent.

Reiki burst into tears and laid her head on her husband's shoulders.

"Did we do the right thing" she asked him.

"Yes, we did. We couldn't let that slime ball get his hand on him" Gevan said.

"But we didn't even get to name him, I hope to god that someone found him and gave him a nice home" Reiki said still crying for her son that she left.

"I know Am liebsten" Gavan said kissing her head softly trying to stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I know" he said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ueuji held the bird on his gloved hand so his talons didn't dig into his skin. Taking off the scroll tied to his leg, he unrolled it and started reading it. After he was done, he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"So close, he can run, but he can't hide" Ueuji said licking his lips.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, how was my second chapter, good, bad?

Some of the text is actually in German so I'll give you the translations:

Tiere- animals

Am liebsten- dearest

PLEASE R&R


	3. Tiere's gift

Plutobaby494: Okay, here is the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, I also don't own You'll be in my heart, Phil Collins wrote that! I do own Tiere, Gavin, and Reiki though.

ON WITH THE FICCE

Chapter 3

Gavin was sitting on the cold ground floor with his wrists raw from trying to get free. Reiki lay on his chest, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"We need to get out of here" he said quietly. The red head nodded against his chest.

"Hey, Quit whispering" the guard shouted from his post at the front of the tent.

"If I loosen your ropes can you disarm him" Gavin whispered to her in spite of the guard's orders.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"I told you to stop whispering" the guard yelled again standing up and striding towards them. While he had been talking, Gavin pushed his bound hands and started fumbling with her ropes.

The guard who was really angry at being ignored walked over and slapped Reiki in the face. Getting out of her bounds she kicked his feet out from under him and he fell straight on his butt, before he could call for help, she took his sword which had fallen next to him and thrust it into his gut. Reiki stood and walked over to the flap of the tent looking to see if anyone heard them.

"Honey" Gavin called.

"Yes" she said looking at him.

"Little help here" he said pulling his bound hands in front of him.

"Oh, right" she muttered before walking over and untying him.

Very quietly they left the tent and snuck towards their horses at the field where the Romans tied all of their horses. Sticking to the shadows they only met two more soldiers that passed killing them and taking their weapons.

They reached the clearing and were about to climb on their horses when a stray soldier saw them after grooming he was done grooming his horse. Yelling out he alerted the whole camp.

Gavin cursed under his breath in Irish and climbed on his black mare, Mia. He watched as Reiki did the same to her white stallion, Allan. Just as they were about to ride off, an arrow flew into Reiki's shoulder and she cried out in pain, but didn't stop her from galloping off into the dense wood with her husband following her with a worried gaze.

Ueuji was sitting in his private tent deciding on what was the best direction to get to Hadreins Wall when one of his captains burst in.

"Sir, the Irish prisoners escaped" he said panting like he had run all the way here.

Ueuji growled in annoyance and walked out of his tent where his soldiers stood waiting for him.

"And how is it that two unarmed Irish prisoners got passed all of you men?" He yelled at them. No one answered him. One of his captains in fact the same one that burst into his tent asked "Should we go after them?"

"No, we got what we want" Ueuji said to him, than turned to the rest of the men. "Get some rest. We leave for Hadreins Wall at dawn" he yelled at them than turned away and walked back into his tent. The captain followed him and said "But sir, we are three weeks from Hadriens Wall"

"And that is where the child is" Ueuji said in annoyance "Besides he stays with Arthur and his Knights, since they are bound to Rome, they will have no choice but to surrender the child" And with that he dismissed the captain.

Gavin and Reiki rode fast for hours straight without looking back. Finally they stopped to water their horses and get some rest, confident that no one was trailing them. Riding to a small creek they dismounted and Gavin immediately went to his wife's side. The arrow had made a clean cut and thankfully had not hit anything vital. All he had to do was take the arrow out and clean the wound in case of infection.

Looking at his wife, with sympathetic eyes he put his hand on the shaft of the arrow. Her hands shot up to his and stopped them before they could pull.

"It has to be done, Reiki" Gavin said gently. She lowered her hands and put them on his waist. Gavin quickly pulled the arrow out and she screamed out in pain gripping the fabric on his tunic tightly. Ripping some of his sleeve off, he put it to the wound trying to stop the blood flow, and than bandaged it the best he could until they got to the nearest city.

After the wound was bandaged, Reiki laid her back against a tree and rubbed her raw red hands to her trying to get them some heat. Gavin sat next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and laid her head against his chest and fell into an exhausted sleep. Gavin closed his eyes and was asleep before he knew it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan and Tiere were sitting on Tristan's horse scouting, well he was scouting Tiere was more of watching. As it turned out was very aware of his surroundings always looking around and watching what happened with some interest.

"_He will make a great scout one day"_ Tristan thought as a small smile formed on his lips.

Tristan shifted Tiere on him and the baby looked up at him, sticking his small fingers into his mouth. Tiere than looked back down, making soft baby noises.

"We should probably go back" Tristan said. All he got was a gurgle as an answer.

When Tristan stepped through the door carrying Tiere, he noticed all the knights were seated at the table, what shocked him the most was that no one was drinking any ale. Everyone was looking sober, even Bors which is a miracle in itself.

Vanora, who was sitting on Bors' lap, came bouncing over and before he could say anything, she scooped Tiere out of his hands and carried him to the table.

"Here's the little man" she said to them. Tristan just rolled his eyes, this was what usually happened. Ever since Tiere got here, he has been the center of attention, I guess being really cute, gets you somewhere, even Lancelot who is not the child sort of person loved holding him and everyone loved doing that. He was a popular young man even though he was not a little bigger than one.

Vanora passed him to Lancelot, who set him on his knee. Tristan came and sat down next to them, watching.

"You know, I can see it. One day he's going to be a great fighter" Lancelot said.

Tiere just stuck his fingers in his mouth again and made baby sounds. All of the knights chuckled.

"Oh, some great fighter you got there, Lancelot" Bors said.

Lancelot frowned and looked down at Tiere and said "Don't worry, I have faith in you. You will be a great fighter one day" Lancelot said ignoring the rest of them.

Suddenly Tiere yawned and his eyelids started drooping. Tristan stood up and said "Ok, dude, time for a nap" and taking him from Lancelot.

"Awww, why do you get to have all the fun Tristan, why can't we put him to bed?" Lancelot complained. Gawain and Galahad nodded.

"Because you aren't the one, waking up in the middle of the night, trying to make him stop crying" Tristan replied, resting Tiere's head against his chest. Tiere snuggled his head in the crook of Tristan's neck.

Lancelot just smiled sheepishly, and Tristan rolled his eyes. He walked toward his room and put Tiere in a make-shift bed made just for him. Tristan laid him down and brought the blankets around him. Looking around to make sure no one was watching he started singing very softly.

Come stop you're crying, it will be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from, all around you

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us, can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

When Tristan finished, he noticed that Tiere was fast asleep; he had found out that singing to him before he went to bed put him to sleep.

Smiling, Tristan gently smoothed parts of his red hair down. Pushing his bangs back, Tristan softly kissed his forehead and left the room.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Tristan woke up to an ear piercing scream and lifted himself out of his bed, quite used to the midnight screaming from Tiere. He would just feed him, change him, or just simply hold him until he stopped crying. Walking over to his crib, he picked him up.

"Ok dude, what's wrong now" Tristan said yawning. Tiere just kept crying.

"Ok, Ok, are you hungry?" he said walking over and grabbing some Yak's milk in a pouch. Putting the nipple to his mouth he tired to pour it in but Tiere wouldn't drink. Sighing he laid it down and undid his diaper.

Nothing, not even wet. Deciding that he just wanted to be held Tristan sat down on his armchair and cradled him to his chest rocking him back and forth. He didn't stop crying but quieted down once he figured he was safe.

What Tristan didn't notice was a man standing on the edge of his balcony watching every move Tristan made, he was so caught up with the baby that he wasn't paying that much attention. The figure moved and jumped quietly down to the ground and walked away smirking.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Here you go, please tell me what ya think!

PLEASE R&R


	4. A Life Changing Moment

Plutobaby494: Sorry, for not updating, stupid virus! But I got the next one up for ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 4

Tiere was growing with every week that passed and soon started crawling. His bright red hair was now past his ears and hanging on the side of his head but his violet eyes were just as bright.

Tristan was taking the most care of him with the knights helping where they could. Rome had been quiet for a while but Tristan was glad, he was worried about leaving him alone. Everyone else was glad that they didn't have to go out for Rome period.

Tristan and the rest of the knights gathered in the Tavern after a long day of training and sparing, talking stuff going on in there lives. Tristan usually held Tiere before Lancelot or Gawain took him.

Like tonight, they were all sitting around a table watching yet another drinking contest between Gawain and Galahad with everyone watching them. Galahad ended up losing and everyone cheered and laughed. Tiere was sitting in Tristan's lap watching until he started wiggling wanting to be put down. Tristan did what he was told and put him on the floor.

He started crawling around slowly and ended up at Tristan's feet grabbing his pant legs. Using the fabric he pulled himself to his feet with Tristan's help than balanced himself.

"Hey guys look" Tristan said grabbing their attention. Tiere took a wobbly step forward and tried to get over to Lancelot who held out his hands to catch him. Tiere lost his balance and fell on his butt, which made everyone laugh. Tristan walked over and stood him up again, giving him a slight push forward. Tiere walked slowly over to Lancelot who picked him up when he got there.

"Good job, you did it" he said tickling his belly. Tiere let out a loud giggle, than he put him down pointing him towards Tristan. Tiere slowly walked back towards Tristan and almost got there but lost his balance and fell forwards almost falling on his face but Tristan reached out and grabbed him before he could.

"You ok, buddy" he said reaching out and checking to see if he was hurt. Gawain laughed and stood up clapping Tristan on the shoulder.

"You're a little protective of him aren't you, Daddy" he said teasing him. Tiere cocked his head to the side looking at Gawain. Tristan glared at him, holding Tiere close.

Gawain and Lancelot started laughing, while the rest of the knights just smiled. Gawain had been calling him Daddy whenever Tristan was protective of him.

Tiere rapped his small arms around Tristan's neck hugging him, and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Than pulled away, and wiggled to be put down. Tristan gave him one last look over than put him back on the ground. Tiere slowly started walking again, this time walking over to Arthur. Arthur smiled and crouched catching him and turning him around so he could walk to someone else. Dagonet did the same, but Tiere halfway back from him fell down on his butt tired.

Vanora came over, sitting on Bors' lap, giving him a quick peck. Seeing Tiere on the floor she came over and picked him up.

"Hey, how's my little man doing" She said.

"Hey Van, you'll never guess what he just did?" Bors cried.

"What did you do?" Vanora asked Tiere in a babyish voice.

"He walked" Bors said unable to contain it.

"You did, you such a big boy. Growing up without any of us noticing" she said in that same voice to Tiere.

Tiere giggled and reached for Tristan. Vanora handed him over.

"Dada" he said as she did that. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at them.

Tristan just held him staring at Tiere.

"Dada" Tiere said again hugging Tristan's neck. Tristan smiled and hugged Tiere petting the back of his head.

"How cute" Lancelot said "Maybe Gawain is right"

Tristan rolled his eyes, and walked out of the tavern. He stopped when he reached the wall, and held Tiere close to him and looked out into the distance. A Roman carriage caught his attention. It was heading towards the Wall with an army watching behind it.

"What the…" Tristan started than started running down the stairs heading back towards the tavern where he had last seen Arthur.

He ran into the Tavern and up to Arthur and the rest of the knights. Arthur saw him coming and stood up wondering why Tristan was running. Lancelot and the rest of the knights stood up after they saw Arthur do it.

"Arthur, there is a Roman carriage coming" Tristan said to his commander.

Arthur nodded.

"We had better go greet them" he said somberly.

"Do we have too" Galahad groaned and Arthur nodded.

"Why can't they just walk up like normal people and not expect a welcoming party" Galahad complained.

"Because they are lazy bastards that can't do anything without one" Lancelot said walking out angrily.

"Vanora, can you watch Tiere for me?" Tristan asked her.

"Of, course, he'll be here when you get back" she said taking him from Tristan.

Tristan nodded and walked out with the rest of them. Vanora looked at Tiere, he reached his small hand out and tried to make Tristan come back.

"Dada" he said.

"It's ok, he'll be right back" Vanora said holding him close.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Commander Ueuji rode up on his horse approaching Hadrian's Wall where the child would be. This was just a quick mission, or was supposed to be but his Idiot parents refused and lead them into this mess of trouble. Know all he had to do was get the child from Arthur and take him back to Rome. Why he was picked to get the Irish brat, he had no idea but what the pope wanted the pope got.

Seven riders came riding out towards him, and stopped in front of them. Arthur and his knights came running towards them going to greet their arrival.

Ueuji stood up out of his carriage and grinned at them.

"Arthur and his knights, how good it is that we finally meet, Germanius has told me a lot about you" he said facing Arthur.

"Yea, I'll bet you have" Bors grunted low enough that only the knights and Arthur heard. Lancelot and Gawain laughed quietly. While Arthur just ignored him.

"I'm sorry, sir we were not informed of your arrival and were not prepared" Arthur said a top his horse.

"Ah, don't worry. We did not know we were going to come until a few weeks ago. We have been traveling Briton for a while now looking for someone." Ueuji said.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, not very long, we will just take a look around to make sure that the person that we are looking for is not here than take our leave, one day tops." Ueuji replied.

Arthur nodded and said "Than why don't we head back to Hadrian's Wall and talk about this more"

"Yes, we should" he replied.

Arthur headed back to the Wall with his knights and Ueuji following behind him. When they reached the entrance the knights dismounted and Ueuji got out of his carriage. Vanora came over holding Tiere and gave him to Tristan before going over and kissing Bors. Ueuji only paid attention to her until the brat was passed to one of the knights.

The brat had grown some but was impossible not to miss, with his mothers blood red hair, and his fathers ugly violet eyes, a perfect match between the two of them. Tristan handed Tiere back to Vanora and followed his fellow knights.

"Arthur is there a place where we can talk in private" Ueuji asked.

"Yes, um..." Arthur started not sure what to call him.

"Commander Ueuji" he finished.

"Yes Commander, we can go to the round table" Arthur said walking up the stairs to the castle with his knights and Commander Ueuji following him.

They reached the round table and all the knights sat down, and waited.

"Well, Commander who are you looking for" Arthur said.

"Actually Arthur it was quite a surprise to come here and find out that you have had him all along" Ueuji said glancing at Tristan.

"Really, well that's good, maybe we know him" Arthur continued.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. The person I am looking for is a two year old **(Authors Note: he was one and a half when he arrived and it's been a few months so he turned two not that long ago) **Irish boy, with flaming red hair and bright violet eyes. Do any of you know him?" Ueuji continued.

Everyone was quiet after he said that, and Tristan's eyes widened.

"Tiere, you're after Tiere?" Galahad muttered just as shocked as everybody else.

"If that's what you named the brat yes, we have been searching for him for months now and my patience is running thin. Also let me remind you Arthur that you and your men are under the control of Rome and the Pope. I have been instructed to take him back to Rome and the Pope" Ueuji said smugly knowing they couldn't resist.

Everyone was silent after this knowing what he said was true. Ueuji stood and turned back to Arthur.

"We will be leaving as soon as the child is ours. The quicker you hand him over the quicker we leave" he said.

"You can't have him" Tristan said suddenly standing up facing Ueuji.

"Oh, and are you going to stop me, I will get him one way or another by force or by you just giving him to us." Ueuji replied.

"You can't have him" Tristan repeated still standing. Lancelot, Gawain, and Lancelot stood along with him.

Ueuji glared at them before turning to Arthur and thrusting a scroll in his face and said "Will you defy the Pope, or god?" he asked.

Arthur glanced at his knights than picked up the scroll reading it, it was an order that if found he was supposed to take him back to Rome and was indeed signed from the Pope of Rome. Arthur looked up at his knights who were looking at him as if they were telling him to do the right thing. Tristan's gaze hurt the most, his sharp brown eyes were staring at him with anger.

"I'm sorry guys I can't do anything, he has the right to take Tiere" Arthur said avoiding their gaze.

"What!. Arthur, how can you say that?" Lancelot cried.

"Well, men I will just take my bounty and leave" Ueuji said smirking at them and leaving the room. Tristan stalked out of the room, in a huff angry at Arthur and the Roman Commander. The rest of the knights followed him in the same mood leaving Arthur sitting at the round table.

"I'm so sorry" he said before following him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vanora was feeding Tiere some milk before putting him on her shoulder gently tapping on his back, a loud burp came out and she smiled at him.

"That was a big one" she said talking to him in that babyish voice.

Before she could say anything a Roman soldier came and pulled Tiere from her grasp.

"Hey, give him back" she yelled at him.

"No, I was commanded to come and retrieve him" the soldier replied.

"Give him back now. I don't care how what you were sent to do. He is not yours and you will give him back!" Vanora cried picking up a broom and holding it threateningly.

"Now don't be stupid" a new voice said from the doorway.

"Hand me the brat" the newcomer said to the soldier holding Tiere.

The soldier handed Tiere over to Ueuji and he glared at the baby. Tiere sensing someone scary, he started crying.

"Shut up, brat" he said walking out with the screaming kid.

The knights and Arthur came over and saw Ueuji walking out of the Tavern with a hysterically crying Tiere.

Vanora came out right after him, and ran up to them.

"They are taking Tiere, you have got to stop them" she cried at the knights.

"We can't, Van. They have orders" Bors said to her sadly. She looked at Tristan who was staring after Tiere. Tiere saw him and reached behind Ueuji, with both hands trying to get to Tristan.

"Dada" Tiere screamed trying to get him to save him. Tristan's heart shattered when he heard this. It felt ten times worse than when Ella betrayed him, Tiere had a special place in his heart where only family could fill.

Tristan tried to run forward to go get him but Bors and Dagonet held him back, with painful eyes. After Tiere was gone, Tristan slumped and fell to his knees where Lancelot came and clapped him on the shoulder.

Tristan pushed his hand away in anger and walked away in the opposite direction. Nothing would ever be the same again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, that was a hard chapter to write, don't worry, it's not finished a few more chapters till it's done. Please tell me what you think!

PLEASE R&R


	5. Family by Love, Not Blood

Plutobaby494: I'm back, with the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, sad but very true!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 5

It had been one day since Tiere was taken, and nothing was improving. Tristan refused to talk to anybody, Lancelot and the rest of the knights still gathered at the Tavern but it wasn't the same, too many memories. Arthur was quiet and always had a look of guilt on his face. Tristan wasn't angry at Arthur, no matter how easy it was to put the blame on him, he couldn't have done anything to stop it but Tristan was angry that he didn't try.

Tristan spent most of his time at the stables sitting on the highest beam, sharpening his already sharp sword or doing something to keep his mind of ease. All of the knights were worried about him. Everyone could tell that Tiere's loss had hit him hard.

Tristan was sitting in his usual spot on the beam just staring off into space thinking about Tiere, what he was doing now, and if the Roman scum's were taking proper care of him. His thoughts were interrupted when Lancelot swung himself up next to Tristan.

"You ok" he asked looking at him.

Tristan didn't answer but kept looking into space.

"I would expect as much" Lancelot said turning away from him.

They sat there in silence both in each others own thoughts. Tristan felt something wet on his cheek and reached up to feel what it was. Tears were running down his cheek, and he smiled in irony. Lancelot looked at him again, a slight smile coming to his face.

"What's with the smile" he asked.

"You know, it's weird" Tristan replied "Ever since I found the little guy, I've changed"

"How so?" Lancelot asked.

"The tears! I've always thought that if you cry it was considered a weakness, even when we were taken away from home, or what Ella did. I never cried, but Tiere I don't know, when he was taken away I felt as if a part of me was ripped away. Plus I am crying over him" Tristan said and more tears fell down his cheeks.

"You love him! You're his father why wouldn't you cry?" Lancelot said shrugging.

"I do love him" Tristan admitted "but I am not his father. His father left him hanging from a sack in the tree and abandoned him even at the cost of his life. Besides I am not his father by blood either"

"Well, it's like my mama said. A fathers not a father just because he was he one that created you, a father is someone who watches over you, takes care of you all of your life and loves you till the day he dies" Lancelot said. Tristan just sat there taking in all the stuff Lancelot said.

"You said it yourself, you love him. That bastard that left him hanging there to die is not his father. You are. You took care of him when he woke up during those nights crying, kissed his scrapes better, and showed him what it was like to be loved. If that's not fatherly than I don't know what is" Lancelot continued staring intently at his friend.

It was as if a light bulb clicked in Tristan's head, he jumped off the beam he was sitting on and ran over to his horse. When he got down to the ground he was met with the rest of the knights but he didn't let that distract him, he walked over and started saddling his horse.

"Tristan, what are you doing" Lancelot cried jumping down after him. His talk had just been meant to cheer his friend up, not go on a suicide mission.

"I am going after them and getting Tiere back, with or without you help" Tristan said while he was saddling.

"Tristan, they will kill you and take back Tiere. What is there to gain from this?" Gawain cried also.

"I will not leave him for Rome's disposal!" Tristan said "I will not leave him, like his bastard parents did"

**(Authors Note: They don't know why Gavin and Reiki really left Tiere, so they have to guess the worst. That they just abandoned him and left.) **

"We miss him too but to go against Rome would be suicide and just plain stupid" Galahad said.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have to go with me" Tristan replied as he finished saddling his horse and started walking out of the stables, but Arthur's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I will go with you" he said and Tristan turned around to face him.

"What!" Tristan asked confused.

"Rome is known for there torture, and Tiere is too young for that I will not allow it." Arthur said.

"And besides I miss the little guy" he continued smiling sheepishly.

Tristan smiled warmly at him, and Lancelot and Gawain stepped forward.

"We will come with you too, Tristan" they said walking over with Arthur to get their horses ready.

"If we survive this, you all will need medical attention, I will be coming also" Dagonet said smiling at Tristan than went to the stables.

"I am going to go also, Vanora will kill me if I don't. She's taken a liking to the little guy" Bors said following Dagonet.

"We are all going to die" Galahad said than followed Bors not wanting to get left behind.

Tristan smiled at his friends and whispered silent thanks into the wind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were one day from Hadrian's Wall and about four away from Rome. Tiere had not stopped crying except when he fell asleep from exhaustion. He refused to eat or drink and by this rate he would be dead before he got to Rome. He sat on Ueuji's horse being held because no one else would take the wailing infant. Rubbing his temples he glared at the sunlight, Tiere had kept him up all hours of the night crying and he could feel a headache coming on.

"SHUT UP" Ueuji finally yelled at the infant, but that only made him cry harder.

Taking Tiere he shoved him into his second in commands hand's and walked forward. Tiere just kept crying giving the Ueuji an even bigger headache. The second in command stuck his hand in his horse's pack and fished out a toy. It was a wooden rattle, painted gold. He handed it to Tiere hoping it would get him to stop crying. He stopped wailing and took the toy from the man, looking at it. Ueuji and the second in command sighed in relief. That is until Tiere took the toy and bopped the man over the head with the toy, and threw it to the ground, starting to cry again.

"I give up" the man said throwing his head up in the air in desperation.

"Try feeding it" Ueuji said over the infant's wails.

"I already did, he just spit out all the food and wouldn't let anything near his mouth again" the man cried.

"Is he wet?" Ueuji tried again.

"No he would actually need to eat or drink something to do something like that" the man cried.

"Than what its problem?" Ueuji growled.

"I don't know sir" the man said.

"Than find out and shut it up" Ueuji yelled causing Tiere to cry louder. It was going to be a very long trip.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan and the rest of the knights rode out, gaining speed when the hit the forest. They stopped around midday to eat, rest and to give Tristan some time to track them. They were about a day and a half behind them. If they continued like this they could reach them by nightfall, but would be extremely exhausted if the need to fight arose.

So they stopped at night to gain there rest and continued at dawn. They reached Ueuji's campsite, around midday the next day.

"Okay, I don't mean go be a downer but do any of you have a plan?" Galahad whispered looking at all the Roman guards sitting around resting.

"We go in there, get Tiere and kill anyone in our way" Lancelot replied.

"Is that the best we can come up with?" Galahad whispered.

"Yep" Lancelot replied giving him a toothy smile.

"Great, now we really are going to die!" Galahad said frowning.

"Shut up, Galahad" Tristan said quietly.

"I mean we can do better than that!" Galahad muttered.

"Shut up" all of the knights said at the same time.

Galahad grumbled but shut up.

A loud cry got all their attention, and the watched as a Roman guard walked out and shoved a red faced Tiere into another Roman's hand.

"I give up, it won't eat, sleep, or stop crying" the first Roman guard cried as the second one tried shushing a wailing Tiere.

Tristan glared at them as the first on stomped away, leaving Tiere with the other guard.

"But what am I supposed to do with it?" he cried after him in vain.

"Ok, I have a plan" Tristan said beckoning the rest of the knights closer. They started whispering into the night.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, you know what to do.

PLEASE R&R


	6. Rescue

Plutobaby494: Ok, here is the next one, hope you like:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur, spread the word!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 6

Tristan sat on the nearest tree he could get to without being seen and strung his bow with the moonlight washing over him. It had been a few hours since they had seen Tiere. He was taken into a tent at the front of the campsite, probably the commander's tent. After the bow was strung, he pulled and arrow through it pointing it at the top of one of the tents.

"So remind me why I have to be the distraction again?" Galahad whined pulling an extra cloak over his head. The rest of the knights sat at the base of the tree, whispering to each other.

"Because, you wouldn't shut up" Lancelot said smirking at him. Galahad glared at him, earning a few chuckles from his fellow knights.

Up in the tree Tristan fired his arrow at the top of one of the tents than jumped down from the tree.

"The arrows in place" he said and Arthur nodded than turned to Galahad.

"Are you ready?" he asked him.

"If I say no, can I get out of this?" Galahad asked hopefully.

"Nope" Lancelot and Gawain said at the same time.

"Fine, lets just get this over with!" Galahad muttered pulling the top of the cloak over his head.

"You know what to do?" Tristan asked one more time.

"Yes Tristan, don't worry" he replied grinning at him and Tristan nodded. Galahad ran off into the dense wood and Lancelot turned to Gawain.

"How much do you want to bet he screws it up?" he asked Gawain.

"Two silver coins" Gawain replied smirking. Dagonet rolled his eyes at them. They all loved Galahad like a brother and really knew he wouldn't screw this up, for Tristan's sake.

"You two are Idiots" he said voicing his thoughts. Lancelot and Gawain just grinned at each other.

Meanwhile, Galahad ran to the edge of the Campsite and without being seen ran into an empty tent waiting for the right moment. The arrow that Tristan fired was sitting in the wood of that very tent and that tent was under the trees sitting in the shade. Using the arrow he hoisted himself up and climbed in the low hanging branch and tied some rope that was tied to his belt around the branch.

A Roman guard walked out of a nearby tent walking out towards where the loo was held, but before he could get there something pulled him off the ground. His neck was snapped effortlessly and Galahad gently lowered the body to the ground trying not to make a noise.

Checking his surrounding for other guards he raised his fingers to his lips and let out a low whistle. Tristan and the rest of the knights quietly walked out towards where Galahad was stationed.

"Galahad, keep watch" Arthur ordered and turned to Tristan. He nodded and the knights split up in different directions. Quickly and silently the searched the camp looking for their red headed child. Tristan finally found him in a large tent all alone. His face was red from crying but other than that he looked unharmed. Letting out a sigh of relief, Tristan rushed forward and gathered Tiere up in his arms. As soon as Tiere saw him, he stopped crying.

"Dada" Tiere cried giggling slightly.

"Shhh, we are going to get you out of here okay, buddy" Tristan said putting one of his fingers to his lips trying to keep him quiet.

Tiere mimicked him putting his small finger to his own lips making a shushing sound and Tristan smiled. The tent opened and Commander Ueuji stepped in.

"Finally he shut up, how did you- Ueuji started but stopped when he saw who was holding the baby.

"YOU, give me back the child and get out of my camp" he ordered. Tristan replied by pushing Tiere into his chest hugging him tight.

"No" he said coldly.

"I didn't think you would let him go quietly" Ueuji said.

"Let him go" Tristan commanded backing away trying to find away out of the tent, the only exit out had the commander standing in front of it.

"I can't, the pope ordered me to bring him to Rome. And unlike you I follow my orders" Ueuji.

Tristan didn't answer but kept backing up until his back met with the cloth of the tent.

"It's for the good of the world, he needs to come to Rome" Ueuji said stepping forward.

"How is kidnapping a child good for anything?" Tristan replied clutching Tiere tighter to him.

Ueuji didn't reply but stopped walking forward.

"I am a little curious at how you came by him? Reiki was always a fiery one and would try to trump me, unlike his father who was quiet and gentle" Ueuji said than spit on the floor.

"Why?" Tristan asked wondering who Reiki was.

"It does not matter, but what does are my orders to take that child to Rome and deliver him to the Pope. I don't like it any more than you do, I would rather be in Rome with my family not running around looking for the brat. But the Pope commanded that I did so here I am. Now give me the child!" Ueuji said.

"No" Tristan replied once again.

"Than I will take him from your dead grip" Ueuji threatened taking out his sword. Tristan didn't reply but just sat Tiere down on the ground.

"I'll be right back?" he said to him and than stood up taking his sword.

"You will die" Tristan said taking an offensive stance.

"I will make you eat those words" Ueuji replied angrily and rushed forward slashing with his sword. Tristan avoided the slash and thrusted his own sword towards Ueuji, intending for a killing blow but he dodged and only took a portion of the blow. Gripping his side where Tristan's sword had cut Ueuji stood strong raising his sword.

The tent flap opened and six soldiers and the rest of the knights ran in. Lancelot ran over to Tiere and picked him up. Tiere put his small arms around his neck in a hugging manner and griped his neck tightly.

"Hey I missed you too" Lancelot said to him. Gawain grinned and patted Tiere on the back gently.

The roman guards surrounded their leader and tried to help him but Ueuji just pushed them away and raised his sword again towards Tristan.

"Tristan" Arthur started but stopped when he saw the determined look in his eyes, even angry.

"You have no idea what is in store for that child" Ueuji said.

"Than why don't you tell us?" Tristan replied coldly.

"My orders were to retrieve the child and return to Rome, if you don't want any problems do as I say" Ueuji replied ignoring the question.

"You can't have him, go back to Rome. Tell the pope that you found the child dead" Tristan said trying to get out of the fight.

"Can't, even though I would rather be in Rome, I am a faithful christen and will follow the Pope's orders" Ueuji replied rushing forward in another attack.

Tristan sidestepped it and thrusted his sword yet again towards Ueuji's abdomen. This time his mark did not miss and he pulled his sword out of the commander. Ueuji fell to his knees with a look of shock on his face, than looked back towards Tristan and his knights.

"You have no idea, what you have done" he gasped out than fell forward dead. Tristan flicked his sword clean of blood. From Lancelot grasp Tiere squirmed wanted to be let down, Lancelot complied and put him on the ground. Tiere ran forward into Tristan's knees and gripped them.

"Dada" he cried lifting his hands towards the sky wanting to be lifted up. Tristan grinned and lifted him up hugging his little body close to him. Tiere wrapped his strong little arms around Tristan's neck hugging him tightly.

Arthur smiled at the sight of them, and than noticed the rest of the Roman guards in the room.

"Get out, and never come back for this child again, if you do Rome will have nothing to find of your body's" Arthur said coldly, and the guards scattered and ran out of the camp.

"And I thought Galahad was the chicken" Gawain said.

"Yea, only Galahad would have wet himself" Lancelot said joining in on the fun. Galahad glared at them.

"They are both Idiots" Dagonet cried throwing his hands up in frustration. Lancelot and Gawain just smiled at each other and left the tent.

Tristan smiled and followed his friends back towards Hadreins Wall carrying Tiere back home.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, I am going to put up at least one more chapter and than an epilogue. I also have an idea for a sequel, what do you think?

PLEASE R&R


	7. Aftermath

Plutobaby494: Ok, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur.

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 7

As soon as Tristan stepped into the Tavern, Vanora came running towards them. She came running forward and took Tiere from him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"You found him" Vanora said still hugging him. Tristan nodded and smiled patting Tiere's head.

Vanora pulled away from the infant and looked at the baby mocking seriousness.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, ok mister" she said in a babyish voice, full well knowing that it was not his fault.

Tiere giggled in return and yawned, tired from all the excitement today. Vanora sighed in happiness and gave him to Tristan. As soon as Tristan had him, Tiere laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I think he's tired from all that went on today" Tristan said. Everyone nodded and Tristan walked out of the Tavern and up to his room. As he was laying him down, he couldn't help wondering, Why did the pope want him and why so badly? Unfortunately he had killed the only person that could answer his question so he sighed watched as Tiere fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reiki sat in front of the campsite eating the rest of their rations and watched as her husband fiddled with his saddle bag. The wound on her shoulder had healed nicely in the weeks after they had escaped only leaving a light scar. Sighing she flicked her fiery red hair out of her face and finished her food. Standing up she started grooming her horse. They had visited the spot where they had left their baby boy and found the sight empty. Part of them were relived that someone had found him but part was scared about who had found him, was he getting enough care, was he okay?

"Where is the nearest city, we ran out of food" she said with little emotion in her voice. All of this was taking a toll on her. She had barley been able to get to know her baby when he was ripped out of her hands.

"A couple hours" Gavin replied worriedly. Reiki just nodded and went back to grooming her horse. Gavin sighed and walked over to his wife grabbing her shoulders gently.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. She ignored him and continued with her work. Gavin grabbed her hands gently and held them so she could not continue and asked again. She didn't reply but turned around and walked into his arms sobbing.

"Why did the pope have to choose him, why?" she asked still sobbing into his shoulder.

"I don't know, why does the sun set at night?" Gavin replied. She didn't reply but kept crying.

"There are some things that cannot be explained, and some things that we humans cannot stop" Gavin explained.

"I miss him, he was a couple weeks old and all we did was run from them. I never got to know him, now we might never will" Reiki exclaimed.

"We will, we just have to find him" Gavin said pulling his wife away from him. Taking his thumb he gently wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled warmly at her. Reiki nodded and turned away pulling the saddle back on her horse. They were interrupted when a Roman soldier came running into their clearing, and they recognized him as one of Ueuji's. Gavin ran forward and tripped him so he landed on his face, he tried to pull out his sword but Reiki put her own across him neck.

"So where's Ueuji?" she asked coldly pushing the blade closer to his throat. The officer was a young one, only nineteen summers old. He started sweating looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"Dead" he cried fearing for his life.

"How?" she asked unaffected by his death. The officer hesitated wondering how he should tell the parents that it was because of their son. Reiki was tired of his games and went to slit his throat.

"Wait" he cried out fearfully and she stopped mid strike.

"Well, talk" she said frustrated.

"Your son, when the commander found him we were taking him back to Rome, following our orders and…" he said pausing.

"What about our son" Gavin said more urgently.

"The Samaritan Knights, they came to get him. That's who we found him with. We were on our way to the boats when they came back for the child. The commander would not give him up that easy so they had a fight, the commander lost and died" the officer cried now close to tears.

"Where are the rest of the soldiers, did they kill them too?" Reiki asked him in a cold voice.

"No, he didn't kill anyone but the commander, after he died the rest of us scattered. Some of us went and climbed on the boats. Others got lost in the forest and was attacked by woads" he replied.

"What about the others that got back to Rome?" Gavin asked.

"They will with out a doubt report this to Rome, and Rome will send others" he replied. Reiki finally lifted the blade off the Roman's throat and turned around sheathing it. Gavin stood up and followed his wife. The Roman sat up a little and put his hand where the blade was once touching and turned to them with confused eyes.

"Why?" he asked wondering why they spared him.

"We are not Romans. We don't kill you after we interrogated people. So leave before we change our minds" Gavin replied. The officer nodded his head thankfully and ran out of the clearing. Reiki finished saddling her horse and jumped on him. Gavin did the same and turned to his wife.

"Where to?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"To Hadrian's wall, to get our son" Reiki answered. "How far is it?"

"Two maybe three days ride" Gavin said walking his horse up to his wife.

"We will stop by the next city and restock than head towards the Wall" she replied giving him no room for argument. Not that he was going to argue, he wanted to find his son just as fast as his wife did.

"Okay" he replied than pushed his horse into a gallop taking the nearest path.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days past and everything got back into their normal routine. No one really talked about the consequences of what they did and what Rome was going to do. Rome would find out sooner or later. Tristan was sitting around the knights holding a cup of ale up to the sky, even though he was never a big drinker. This was a special day though. Tiere was finally back with them.

"So Tristan has he been giving you any trouble?" Vanora asked after she drank from her cup.

"No not any more than usual" Tristan replied. He looked down at the infant in his lap and smiled at him. Tiere giggled and returned to the piece of leather that he had been chewing on.

"Is he teething?" Bors asked. Tristan nodded and gently took the strip from Tiere. The leather was dripping with saliva and had little imprints on it. Lancelot made and ewwing noise as some of the saliva dripped off the strap. Tristan laughed at him and returned the strip to the two year old, who put it back in his mouth and continued chewing on it.

"Yuck, Tristan" Lancelot cried.

"His diapers are worse" Tristan replied shrugging. Lancelot cringed and didn't say anything.

"Do you ever wonder why Rome wanted him so bad?" Galahad said changing the subject.

"Every day" Tristan replied drinking some of his ale.

"I do. I mean why would Rome want a two year old that can barely talk" Galahad said rubbing his chin.

"We will never know" Dagonet said. Everyone except Galahad nodded, while he just looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

Dagonet smacked his forehead in frustration while Lancelot and Gawain just grinned at him.

"Because Tristan killed Ueuji, and unless the Pope himself comes and explains it than we will never know" Arthur explained feeling bad for his youngest knight.

"Oh" Galahad replied. Lancelot and Gawain started laughing at him.

Tristan and the knights left the Tavern and walked towards the stables, even though Rome was not ordering them, they still wanted to get out and walk their horses. So they started saddling them and soon all the knights were seated and ready. Tiere was with Vanora back at the Tavern. They were walking along the edge of the forest and suddenly stopped. A pair of young travelers were riding down the path, one on a black mare and the other on a white stallion. The older one was a male with blonde hair, and the other on was obviously a female because of the curves of her body, but a brown cloak covered her hair.

"Ask them?" the female said to her companion.

"We shouldn't bother them" he replied but one look from the girl and he was riding forward towards them running a hand through his blonde hair. Arthur stepped forward to meet them.

"Excuse me, but can you possibly point us the way to Hadrian's Wall" he asked in an Irish accent.

"Yes, if you follow this path you will come to it" Arthur replied.

"Thank you, I got a little lost" he said and smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright. Can I ask your business there?" Arthur asked.

"Yes of course, we are actually looking for my son" he replied.

"Oh, well my names Arthur and these are my knights" Arthur said. The girl that was with him walked forward and looked at them her eyes probing.

"Well my name is Gavin and this is my wife Reiki" he said pointing to her.

"Reiki" Tristan muttered remembering that name. Ueuji had said it before they had fought.

"Do I know you?" she asked taking the cloak off her head exposing her hair. Tristan gasped as it came back to him.

"_Reiki was always the fiery one, unlike his father who was quiet and gentle"_

Suddenly he knew who Ueuji was talking about, Tiere's parents. The ones who left him hanging from a tree.

"Do you know a man called Ueuji?" Tristan asked ignoring her question.

"Yes, why?" she asked putting her guards up.

"He was talking about you" Tristan said talking to himself. The rest of the knights looked at him like he was crazy.

"Please do you know where are son is?" she replied coming to the conclusion that Tristan knew where he son was.

"You mean the one who you left hanging in a tree to die, or the one who you abandoned?" Tristan said accusingly. The knights all looked at them figuring out what he meant. Reiki and Gavin cringed when Tristan said that and looked at the floor ashamed.

"Please let us explain" Gavin said still looking at the floor.

"We should head back to the round table and discuss it there" Arthur said no caring if it sounded rude. Tristan nodded his head in agreement and turned his horse around back toward where Tiere was.

As soon as they cleared the gates he turned to Arthur and said "I'll be right back"

Arthur nodded knowing where he was going. They stabled there horses and the rest of the knights plus the travelers went in the direction of the round table while Tristan headed towards the Tavern. He walked in and up to Vanora. She was cleaning the tables with Tiere glued to her hip. She saw him coming and walked towards him. Tiere held out his hands wanting to be held but Tristan just patted his head and smiled at him, than turned to Vanora.

"Can you watch him for me, and what ever you do don't let him out of your sight?" Tristan asked seriously.

"Of course. Tristan is anything wrong?" Vanora asked pulling Tiere tighter to him.

"Yes, just take care of him for me" Tristan said than tried to smile and failed miserably.

"Okay" Vanora replied and watched as he walked out of the Tavern. He entered the main room and saw that most of the knights were seated at their spots. Gavin and Reiki were sitting in two of the seats that were abandoned. He seated himself and turned to Arthur.

"Okay, explain" he said and everyone's eyes turned towards their visitors.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Okay this was supposed to be longer but I was tired and decided to make this into two chapters. So there is defiantly going to be one more chapter and an epilogue. I probably already asked this but I have an Idea for a sequel, and only one person answered me so should I or not?

PLEASE R&R


	8. Conclusion and Epilogue

Plutobaby494: Okay he is the last Chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own King Arthur!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 8

"We didn't have a choice" Reiki said trying to defend her actions of leaving her son. Most of the knights looked disbelievingly at her, except Tristan his face was void of any emotion taking the information with a clear head.

"What do you mean? You left a one year old hanging from a tree, when he could have died from starvation or the Woads could have killed him. How did you not have a choice" Lancelot shot back.

"I did what was best for my son, you know nothing of what happened that night" Reiki shouted at him angry at his words.

"That's enough" Arthur said and commanded Lancelot to stop than turned to Reiki.

"You are right, we don't know why you did it, so would you explain?" he asked in a gentle but firm voice. Reiki nodded and turned to her husband who had kept silent until now.

"When he was born, nobody was more happier than us. We loved him from the moment we saw him. But fate was cruel and we only got to know him for a short time. We used to live in an Irish Village up in northern Briton, where we had a small farm. A couple of days after my son was born, Roman soldiers came and demanded to take him. We did the only thing we could, we ran. My brother harbored us for a couple of months and agreed to take care of our farm. Than left taking only what we needed" Gavin said.

No one said anything as they sat there digesting the information. Seeing that Gavin was done Reiki started explaining more.

"We ran until we reached the clearing, we were being chased and so we did the only thing we could do to throw them off our trail. We left our son, and let ourselves be captured. Commander Ueuji tried to get information about where we left him, but we didn't tell him. We hoped that someone would find and take care of him" she said.

"We didn't expect to escape but we did and went searching for our son, two days ago we found a soldier from Ueuji's army and learned about his death and who did it. He also said that you had our son. Please we were only thinking of him, we couldn't let that Roman slimeball get his hands on our son. He would have taken him back to Rome, to the Pope" Reiki said begging them to believe her. Tears prickled in her eyes as she watched them.

Tristan sat there staring off into space, thinking about if her story was true. Than he realized that some of the things that she was saying made sense when Ueuji and him talked before fighting.

"We have another problem" Gavin said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked looking curiously at him.

"When we interrogated the soldier he told us that after you killed Ueuji the rest of the men tried to get back home, and ran into the forest looking for the boat back to Rome. The soldier was one of the ones who didn't find it, but he said that some did and went back home" he said.

"The Pope will find out, and send more after him. And after your betrayal it will be hard" he continued.

Everyone looked grave after he said that and realized the seriousness of the situation. All of the knights were speechless and some even accepted their fate.

"We cannot put the people of this city in danger. Are you sure that some got back to Rome?" Arthur asked. Reiki and Gavin both nodded.

"Than we must get Tiere out of here, and away from this city, somewhere they can't find him" Tristan said standing up.

"But Tristan who will take him, none of us can leave because of our pact with Rome" Galahad cried.

"They will" Tristan said pointing towards Gavin and Reiki.

"But we can't I mean, we just got him back" Lancelot said voicing his opinion. Gawain nodded his head in agreement.

"If he is farther away, than we can convince Rome that we never had him and that we don't know where he is" Dagonet said adding his two cents.

"So we just ship him out because things got hard? Why would we do that?" Lancelot cried standing up angry.

"We love Tiere Lancelot, but this plan might save him and us" Dagonet replied.

"So we just abandon him?" Lancelot shot back.

"No we give him to his real parents, they can help him" Dagonet said calmly. Tristan interrupted before things got ugly.

"I think this is a good plan, I would rather see Tiere far away safe and in the hands of loved ones than in Roman hands" he said silencing everyone. Lancelot sat down dejectedly. Arthur stood facing Tristan.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" he asked him.

"Yes I do" Tristan replied. Arthur nodded and turned to Reiki and Gavin who had sat silently through the whole argument.

"We love your son, and want to see him grow up to be a man, but here he will not. Please take your son and run as fast as you can. We can supply you with anything you need" Arthur said to them.

"We will and we thank you. Can I perhaps know what you have named him?" Gavin asked.

"Tiere, that's what we named him, but Tristan actually came up with it" Arthur said.

"Than we will not change his name" Gavin said smiling.

Tristan smiled back and led them back to the Tavern. Vanora saw him walk in and ran over with Tiere in her arms.

"Well, what is going on?" she asked than noticed the two others in the room along with the rest of the knights.

Tiere cocked his head to one side than smiled and reached for Tristan. Tristan smiled and took Tiere in his arms.

"Dada" he cried. Gavin from behind him smiled sadly but did not say anything. Tristan hugged Tiere's small body to him and he petted some of his red hair.

Everyone watched with sad eyes, except for Vanora who just looked confused.

"I said, what's going on?" she asked impatiently.

"Maybe we should sit down" Arthur suggested. They did and all turned to Vanora.

The whole story was told to her and in the end she was in tears, but silently excepting the idea. After they were done Galahad turned to Gavin and Reiki.

"Before you go can you explain something to me?" he asked. Gavin nodded.

"You said why you left him but why does the Pope want him so bad?" he asked. Everyone turned to hear their answer because they were all still wondering.

"Before he was born, the Pope supposedly got a vision from God saying that a redheaded boy with violet eyes would unite the tribes of the Irish and work together with the Britons to help overthrow the Roman government. So they planned on killing him and taking care of the problem when he was a baby" Reiki said than scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Ueuji's orders were to find the child and bring him back to Rome, where God would decide how he would die" Gavin finished equally disgusted.

"Than how did they come up that the boy from the vision was Tiere?" Lancelot asked.

"Again, supposedly God showed him which house he lived in, who his parents were" Reiki replied.

"I don't know if our son will grow up to do that or if the Pope is just insane but I do know one thing. He is not getting his hands on my son" Gavin said confidently.

"I don't mean to sound rude but the fast that you leave the more ground you can put between you and the Romans" Arthur said. Tristan nodded in agreement and hugged Tiere to his chest. Every knight and Vanora got to hold him one last time. Somehow even though he was a baby, he knew that something was wrong, and everyone was sad. Tristan hugged him one last time and lightly kissed him on the head.

"Please take care of him" he said handing Tiere over to him. Gavin took him in his arms and smiled at his son. Than nodded towards the knights.

"If you sing quietly at night he will fall asleep faster, and he does not like to be jiggled a lot" Tristan said as tears gathered in his eyes. He knew that he would probably never see him again, or at least not for a long time.

"Thank you, all of you. Don't worry, he will know of you and maybe someday when the Romans lose interest in him we will come back and you can see him again" Gavin said as he mounted his horse. Reiki did the same thing.

Tiere even though he knew he was leaving, somehow knew it was for a good reason. He laid his head on Gavin's shoulder and stuck his small thumb in his mouth. Turning his head slightly as his parents rode out he stuck his other hand up in the air and did a small waving motion. Tristan waved back sadly as tears fell down his face. Bors held Vanora as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Bye" Tristan said softly as they disappeared from view. Than turned back towards his fellow knights and smiled softly, maybe there was hope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All stories have an end, but an end is really the beginning of another adventure. And I think the answer to the story or the title is yes!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Epilogue

The figure sighed as he pushed his blood red bangs out of his face. Running a hand through his unusually long red hair he sighed again. Even though he was an excellent tracker, he had gotten himself horribly lost. His hair reached down to the middle of his back and his eyes were a startling violet color with a tint of amber around his irises.

He was tracking down his dinner when the rabbit that he had been planning on trapping had gotten spooked and ran way. Being the idiot that he usually is he followed it and gotten lost from his campsite.

Tiere through his hands up in frustration and kicked a nearby rock. Realizing his mistake a minute too late he jumped up and down holding his sore toe trying to ease the throbbing.

"Stupid rock, stupid forest" he said than sat on log. Finally the throbbing stopped and he felt well enough to walk. Soon he found himself at his very own campsite.

"Great, now I am hungry cause I got myself lost looking for a stupid rabbit" he said moodily than laid down on his make-shift bed.

Tiere was fifteen years old, the war between the Saxons and Britons happened a couple years ago and some man named Arthur was king now. The Irish towns were decreasing in numbers and soon there wouldn't be any left.

His white horse snorted from across him campsite and Tiere looked up at him. It was as if the horse could have understood his failure to bring back any food.

"Hey I tried okay, that rabbit was fast" Tiere said defending himself. His horse looked at him with a look that said that he was laughing at him. Tiere had gotten very good at reading his expression. He got him when he was small and grew up with him. Tiere named him Honor after his favorite character in a story he liked. When he was growing up his father had told him stories about how a brave group of knights had saved him, and he even said that it was Arthur's knights. But Tiere didn't really believe those stories, after all Arthur was now king.

He had named him Honor because his favorite knight, Tristan had lots of it. He was brave and fought honorably.

Shaking his head away from his thoughts, Tiere looked back to Honor who was munching contently on a shrub of grass as if to mock him.

"Yea you just eat that grass while I sit here and starve all night" Tiere mumbled closing his eyes.

The bushes rustled and immediately Tiere was on his feet with his sword in his hand. Looking cautiously towards where the sound came from he gripped his sword tighter. Woads were really friendly now, because of the war so he was not worried about them. But some Saxons that had been forced out still wandered the forest.

Before he could attack, two woads came running through the bushes and aimed a bow at him. Tiere was so confused, why would woads attack a stranger that had done them no harm.

"Rei, Hika, stand down" A commanding voice came from the same bushes that the woads came from. They did as the voice said and put there weapons down as seven men came into view. Sunlight shown down on them and illuminated their faces. Tiere immediately recognized the king of Briton but sense he was not British or Woad he did not bow to him, part of his mothers stubbornness showing.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, but we were just passing though and noticed your camp" Arthur said. Tiere still held his sword but not so they think he would attack because he wouldn't even if he wasn't part of his people he still respected him as a leader.

"I did not mean to attack you but we were unsure if you were friend or foe?" Arthur continued.

"Oh, and what do you think I am now?" Tiere asked boldly.

"Well since you have not attacked me or my men than I can only assume that you are friend" Arthur said.

"Well spotted" Tiere replied sheathing his sword. He turned back to his camp and laid back down"

"If I could ask, why are you sleeping in the day time?" Arthur asked curious.

"Because I stayed up all night and I am tired" Tiere replied not opening his eyes, and a little annoyed at his questions. He may be the king, but this was just an invasion of privacy.

"Oh, well do you mind if we rest with you, my men are tired" Arthur asked.

"Sure, not like I have anything else better to do" Tiere replied with his mask of cockiness. Deep down he was secretly glad that they decided to stay. He loved to hear about the famous knights, especially Tristan.

"Thank you" he replied.

THE END

Plutobaby494: Ok, I am finally done with this story! Thanxs to all those who reviewed!


End file.
